Dreams True!
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah saudara tiri Naruto tetapi, dia pengkhianat dan ingin menguasai kerajaan Namikaze dan meminta Naruto untuk memberikan tahtanya dan menjadi permaisurinya. Namun, Naruto yang tak mau melarikan diri dari Sasuke. sehingga satu kejadian menimpa dirinya sehingga dia mau menjadi permaisuri Sasuke. dan semua itu berawal dari mimpi dan menjadi kenyataan /Yaoi, Bl, etc/


Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Dreams true By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) ,

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: M to crime and lemon

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, prolog*?* dll.

Gak suka cerita tentang kerajaan? mendingan back deh :v

* * *

'Wusshhh

Segerombolan kuda tampak berlari dengan cepat melawan deru angin yang sedang berhembus. Suara besi dari kaki kuda dengan hantaman tanah terdengar cukup jelas.

"Naruto!"

Teriak seorang pemuda yang sedang menaiki kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajahnya tampak murka, murka dengan kuda yang ada didepannya. Mata onyx-nya tampak menatap tajam. Tangannya memegang sebilah samurai yang sudah ternodai oleh darah yang masih segar. Dibelakang nya tampak pasukan prajurit dengan Kuda yang mereka tunggangi tampak juga memegang sebilah samurai dan benda tajam lainnya.

Kuda yang ada didepannya tampak ditugangi oleh pemuda pirang dengan wajah kepanikan dan ketakutan. Dia terus memegang tali yang terpasang dimulut kudanya dengan erat menghirau 'kan rasa sakit yang ada dilengan kanan-nya yang terus mengeluar 'kan darah. Dia menoleh kebelakang mendapati pemuda yang meneriaki namanya sedang menyeringai iblis kepadanya.

"PANAH DIA!" Terdengar suara tegas nan memerintah di cuping pemuda pirang ini. Blue sapphier-nya terlihat terbelalak. Dia menendang perut kuda-nya dengan sedikit kencang membuat kuda itu memekik nyaring dan langsung menambah kecepatan berlari-nya.

Di perjalanannya selalu dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon yang sedang tertiban oleh salju sehingga membuatnya tampak kesulitan. Pasukan yang ada dibelakangnya pun juga karena mereka menaiki kuda.

'Jleb

Blue sapphier-nya terbelalak ketika merasakan sakit yang ada didada-nya. darah segar dari dada kanannya yang tertancap oleh anak panah merembes ke hakamanya. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis-nya menandakan dia benar-benar kesakitan. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan berubah menjadi putih pucat.

Sungguh dia lelah dengan semua ini. Dia adalah seorang pangeran tapi, kenapa dia harus merasakan penderitaan yang amat parah?. Dia sungguh membenci tuhan yang membiar 'kan Uchiha bungsu itu mengambil nyawa Ayah-nya. Dia semakin membenci tuhan karena Uchiha busuk itu ingin menjadi Raja di negeri Konoha dan memburu-nya untuk menyerah 'kan tahta kepadanya.

Dan, dengan bodohnya, Ayah-nya tergila-gila dengan ibunda Uchiha busuk itu! ayah-nya menikah dengan wanita yang berpura-pura baik kepada dia maupun kakak-nya. dan Naruto juga bodoh menerima keluarga itu dengan segenap hati. kedua Uchiha itu seperti udang dibalik batu, dengan penepatan waktu yang pas mereka mulai beraksi dengan membunuh Ayah-nya yang sedang dalam kondisi sakit. Dan menyembunyi 'kan kakak nya yang sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu keberadaan-nya .

Sekarang mereka mulai memburu-nya untuk menyerah 'kan tahta kerajaan-nya kepada Uchiha Sasuke!. Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mengejar-nya sekarang! dan Namikaze Naruto, dirinya! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYERAH 'KAN TAHTA NYA!.

'Syuuutt 'Crrash

Naruto tersadar dari pikiran-nya ketika sebuah samurai melintasi wajahnya dan mengenai wajahnya membuat darah segar mengalir dipipi-nya. sepertinya dia sudah mengeluar 'kan banyak darah sehingga pandangan-nya mengabur. Tetapi, dia harus bertahan! Bertahan untuk menyelamat 'kan negri ini maupun dunia!.

"Naruto! Menyerah lah! Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari ku karena kau adalah mangsa ku!" Uchiha Sasuke berteriak dengan lantang –nya dan penuh dengan nada mengancam. Naruto tak pernah takut kepada Uchiha itu tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Apakah dia harus melawan Pasukan Sasuke yang begitu banyak-nya? Itu tidak mungkin! Dia akan mati!.

Naruto semakin keras menendang bagian perut kuda-nya dan semakin kuda itu berlari dengan cepat. Naruto menyeringai senang ketika Uchiha busuk itu semakin menjauh dari nya. "Si-siaal!" ucap nya ketika merasakan sakit yang mendera didada kanan-nya.

'Bruk

Naruto terjatuh dari kuda itu dan merasakan dinginnya es yang berada ditanah itu. sedang 'kan kuda itu tetap berlari tanpa mengetahui tuan-nya terjatuh. Naruto memegang panah yang masih menancap dadanya yang terbalut oleh hakama. "Si-sialan!" umpat Naruto ketika mendengar suara deru kaki kuda.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia sungguh tidak kuat. Dia kehabisan darah. "Arrrgghhh!" Naruto berlari dengan sakit yang terus melanda-nya. dia terus berlari menghirau 'kan Sasuke sang pemburu yang sudah melihat diri-nya.

penglihatan-nya mulai kabur. Tidak, dia tidak boleh pingsan atupun mati! Dia harus hidup!, Naruto mencengkram kayu anak panah itu.

Naruto berhenti berlari ketika sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia mengumpat ketika dia melihat jurang ada didepan matanya. "Sial!"

"Naruto … fufufufu … kau tidak bisa lari." Sebuah suara membuat Naruto membalikan badannya. 'Cih, cepat sekali dia!'

"Menyerah lah, Naruto. Lagi pula, kau hanya mendatangani surat dan menjadi permaisuri ku." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai iblis dan turun dari kuda-nya. kaki nya berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tangan dibelakang punggungnya. Tangan itu memberi kode pada prajurit yang dibelakang dan tahu maksud kode itu, prajurit itu mengangguk dan pergi diam-diam.

"Cih! Aku bukan wanita, brengsek! Dan aku tidak akan menyerah 'kan hak waris ku dan tahta ku!" geram Naruto sembari berjalan mundur. Dia sungguh muak dengan takdir tuhan yang mempermain 'kan diri-nya!.

Naruto merasakan dia sudah dibatas jurang itu. kerikil-kerikil berjatuhan kejurang yang sepertinya sangat curam. "Naruto, apakah kau ingin mati dengan melompati jurang itu? Haha … yang benar saja." Ucap Sasuke sarkitis.

"Ya! aku akan mati dengan melompati jurang ini! Aku mati kau tidak akan bisa mempunyai hak waris maupun tahta ku!" Naruto membalik 'kan badan-nya untuk menghadapi jurang yang ada didepan nya. tangan-nya direntang 'kan dan bertanda dia sudah siap dengan kematian yang menunggunya dibawah.

"Good bye … Uchiha!" ucap Naruto sebagai salam perpisahan sembari menyeringai. Sasuke tampak hanya menatap datar Naruto.

Naruto mulai menerjun 'kan diri-nya dengan memejam 'kan matanya dan merasa 'kan angin kebebasan. Dia ingin hidup bahagia di akhirat bersama ayah sang tercinta dan – tunggu dulu! bagaimana dengan kakak-nya?!

Naruto membuka mata-nya, "TIDAAAAKK ... AKU TIDAK BOLEH MATI! AKU HARUS MENOLONG KYUU-NII!" Teriak-nya menyesali dengan keegoisannya yang mementing 'kan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? dia sudah diambang kematiannya. Tangannya disatukan dan saling menggenggam. 'Kami-sama, ijin 'kan aku hidup sekali lagi!'

'BRUUK

Seusai nya berdoa bersamaan diakhiri dengan Naruto yang terjatuh didekat batu membuat kepalanya terbentur dengan hebat. darah segar mengalir dikepalanya membuat tanah berwarna kecoklatan yang ditaburi oleh daun-daun berwarna coklat keemasan tergenang oleh darah itu.

kelopak tan yang terbuka menampil 'kan iris blue sapphier mulai menutup dengan perlahan tapi, dia sedikit mendengar aliran air yang deras. yah, dia jatuh dekat dengan sungai. dan jari-jari nya mencengkram tanah.

"K-kyuu-nii …" Akhir nya kelopak tan itu pun menutup dengan bersamaannya salju turun.

'Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja mata itu terbuka menampil 'kan sepasang iris shappier yang membulat. Dia menegak 'kan tubuhnya . Matanya melirik kearah kanan dan kiri. Gelap … dan ternyata dia masih berada dikamarnya. Punggung tangannya ia usap 'kan dikeningnya untuk menghapus keringat dingin yang terus mengalir dikeningnya.

"Hah~ ternyata aku hanya bermimpi."

* * *

'Gresk 'Gresk

Suara Kaki yang berjalan melewati salju yang menumpuk disepanjang jalan setapak terdengar dari seorang pemuda beriris Blue sapphier yang bagai 'kan warna langit siang. Dibelakangnya tampak dayang-dayang yang mengawalnya.

Dia terus berjalan mencari angin segar untuk dirinya tanpa menghirau 'kan salju yang sedang turun mengotori jubahnya. Semenjak dia bermimpi seperti itu membuatnya terjaga dan merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Kenapa … kenapa dia bisa memimpi 'kan kakak tirinya seperti itu? tunggu dulu, Uchiha Sasuke adalah kakak tirinya? Yeah, tiga bulan lalu, Uchiha Mikoto seorang janda yang mempunyai anak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke menikah dengan Sang Raja yang bernama Namikaze Minato –Ayah dari Naruto dan Kyuubi-.

Perasaan Naruto menjadi sangat khawatir dan ketakutan bahwa mimpi itu akan terjadi. Apalagi mimpi itu percis sekali dengan kondisi keluarganya sekarang. Ayahnya pun juga sedang sakit parah.

Tetapi, Naruto tidak pernah merasakan adanya aura kejahatan dari Ibunda tiri-nya dan saudara tiri-nya. Yah, walaupun tiga bulan kebelakangan ini secarik kertas selalu ditemuinya dikamar yang bertulis 'kan 'Kau akan menyesal !' 'Berhati-hatilah!' 'Suatu saat nanti kau akan ada dalam bahaya.' 'Tanda Bahaya sudah ada didepan matamu.' 'Aku akan menolong mu', Begitulah isi secarik kertas yang ditemui Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kertas-kertas itu.

Mereka adalah orang asing yang baru memasuki keluarga-nya. apalagi dulu mereka hanyalah rakyat jelata yang sekarang menjadi keluarga kerajaan yang agung. Naruto merutuki ayahnya yang sangat tergila-gila kepada Mikoto. Sungguh, Naruto bukannya tidak suka dengan ibu tirinya hanya saja dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Uchiha yang dingin dan datar kecuali, sang ibu tirinya.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Naruto tak akan bisa tidak menyetujui pernikahan itu. apalagi kakaknya yang sangat setuju dengan pernikahan itu karena dirinya akan mendapat 'kan kasih sayang seorang ibu lagi. Hey, man! Walaupun dia masih berumur 15 tahun tapi, dia tidak akan frustasi karena hanya gara-gara tidak ada ibu disisinya, itu menurut Naruto.

Cukup dengan hanya Kyuubi dan ayahnya! dia akan merasa bahagia.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau terbangun?" tanya seseorang membuyar 'kan lamunan Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati orang yang sangat dia kenal. "Kyuu-nii? Aaa … tidak apa-apa. aku hanya ingin mencari angin segar." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir rubah.

Kyuubi mendengus dan menjitak pelan kepala adiknya, "Bodoh! Apa kau tidak lihat salju turun malam ini?" Kyuubi melepas 'kan jubah yang berbulu ditubuhnya lalu, dia pakai 'kan ketubuh Naruto. "Pakai ini. aku tidak mau kau mati kedinginan."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lembut pada kakaknya. Dia tahu, ucapannya yang sangat sarkitis itu adalah ucapan yang mengkhawatir 'kan dirinya. "Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa terjaga?"

Naruto tersentak ketika Kyuubi membuyar 'kan pikirannya, "Aaa … aku hanya bermimpi buruk." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum yang dipaksa 'kan.

"Bisa kau cerita 'kan?" Kyuubi menggandeng Naruto membawanya ketempat bangku yang berada dihalaman istana. "Sebaiknya kau cerita 'kan disini."

"K-kyuu-nii , A-aku belum bilang ingin mencerita 'kannya kepada mu. Lagi pula, aku takut jika aku cerita 'kan mimpi itu akan berakhir jadi, kenyataan." Ucap Naruto menatap pijakan yang telah tertutupi oleh salju dengan sayu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku sedang ingin bersama mu dan kau percaya dengan perkatan orang tua jaman dulu, tak bisa ku percaya …" Kyuubi mendengus geli membuat kepulan asap keluar dari hidungnya.

"Baiklah , baiklah … akan ku cerita 'kan mimpi ku." Ucap Naruto menyerah juga. Naruto pun mencerita 'kan semua kejadian yang ada dimimpinya tadi. Tampak perubahan diwajah Kyuubi tapi, Naruto tak bisa membacanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi berdiri, "Kau tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam tentang ibu mu karena mimpi itu. dan jangan lah percaya jika mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan." `ucap Kyuubi dengan nada yang datar dan dingin. "Ta-tapi —"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Naruto!" bentak Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto dan para dayang terkejut dengan bentak 'kan dari Kyuubi. "Ayah sengaja menikah dengan Mikoto untuk membuat dia menjadi ibu mu. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Uchiha disini tapi, cobalah berpikir positif tentang mereka." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuubi meninggal 'kan Naruto dengan amarah yang membuncah.

Naruto menatap sayu punggung Kyuubi. "Ya … aku sudah mencobanya …"

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan kearah kamarnya sendirian. Entahlah, kemana para dayangnya. Disepanjang menuju perjalanan Naruto tak melihat satupun seorang pelayan. Tapi, dia tidak mau memusing 'kannya yang sekarang dipikir 'kan nya adalah Kyuubi. Perasaannya gelisah karena Kyuubi sepertinya marah kepadanya . Naruto menghela napas lelah.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti ketika mendengar percakapan dari dalam sebuah kamar yang Naruto ketahui itu kamar Ibunda tirinya, Uch- Namikaze Mikoto.

"Sasuke, pagi ini kita akan melaksana 'kan perencanaan kita. Ibu sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menangkap Kyuubi sekarang. jadi, hanya laki-laki tak berguna itu dan Naruto."

"Ya, tapi, aku tidak ingin Naruto dibunuh! Aku ingin dia menjadi permaisuriku."

Naruto membulat 'kan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia beringsut menjauh dari kamar itu dengan panik.

'DUK!

"Hhmmppt! Hmmppth!" Sebuah tangan mendekap mulutnya membuat Naruto menjerit ter tahan. Naruto tak bisa melihat orang itu karena matanyapun ditutup. Naruto merasa dirinya sedang diseret.

Tiba-tiba saja dekapan pada mulutnya dan matanya terbuka. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap 'kan matanya membias 'kan cahaya masuk kedalam retina matanya. Mata blue sapphier itu melirik kearah sana dan kesini. Dan ternyata dia berada dikamarnya.

Seketika Blue sapphier itu terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang ada dihadapannya, "Itachi-nii!" Naruto menjauhi pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir kebelakang itu. "Jangan mendekati ku, Uchiha brengsek!"

"Ssstthh … Naruto! Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin menolong mu. Percayalah!" ucap pemuda itu yang bernama Itachi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan percaya pa-"

"Percayalah padaku, Naruto! Kau tahu secarik kertas yang selalu kau temui? Itu aku yang menulisnya!" ucap Itachi mencoba menyakin 'kan Naruto.

'Grep

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Itachi, "Hiks … Itachi-nii … aku takut …" lirih Naruto dipundak Itachi sambil menangis.

"Sssttt … kau tidak perlu takut. Sekarang, kau hanya perlu di kamarmu. Kunci pintu dan tidurlah …" perintah Itachi sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto mengingat kakaknya. "Dia …" Itachi tampak menggantung 'kan kalimatnya membuat Naruto merasa 'kan perasaan yang tidak enak. Apalagi, Naruto melihat wajah Itachi tampak sedih tetapi, senyum mengganti 'kan kesedihan itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan menolong mu dan semuanya dan aku akan berjanji jika aku kembali, aku akan mencerita 'kan semuanya padamu." Ucap Itachi sambil bangkit dan menuju pintu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidur," ucap Itachi yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

Naruto mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah Itachi. Dia mengunci pintu gesernya dengan dua batang kayu yang dikait 'kan. Naruto memati 'kan lampu dan menuju futonnya. Dia langsung berbaring dengan cepat dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang besar. Dia pun memejam 'kan mata sambil mengucap 'kan suatu kalimat berulang-ulang hingga dia masuk kedunia mimpi.

**"Ini semua hanya mimpi!"**

**TBC**

* * *

Hello minna! ini rated kedua ku mungkin XD

gimana ceritanya? bagus or jelek? kalo jelek riviews kalo nggak riviews juga XD

yoosh! aku tunggu riviews kalian ^^

**********MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**  



End file.
